teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangs
Fangs are sharp teeth, usually (but not always) the canine teeth, which are long and extremely sharp, many of the supernatural as well as unnatural creatures have the ability to manifest fangs at will. In most cases, the creature's fang teeth are hidden behind their human teeth and can be extended and retracted at will, but some creatures (typically pseudo-supernatural Chimeras) have their human teeth removed, preventing them from hiding them like other shapeshifters can. Species with Fangs Chimera The majority of the Chimeras-- humans with genetic chimerism (or two different strands of DNA) who were given supernatural powers by the Dread Doctors--developed fangs due to their powers being derived from species who have them. For example, Belasko, Tracy Stewart, Hayden Romero, and Theo Raeken, all of whom were part-Werewolf, possessed fangs typical of the species (Hayden and Theo, who were also part-Werejaguar and part-Werecoyote, respectively, also had fangs that were similar to those creatures, as all three species seem to be cousins to each other). These fangs are generally human-looking in size but are just lengthened with sharpened points. The latter three Chimeras were able to extend and retract their fangs at will, but it is unknown if Belasko was able to do the same, as he was only shown in his fully-transformed state. Donovan Donati, a Lamprey-Wendigo Chimera, possessed fangs similar to those of a Wendigo, which are long, thin, and in double-rows. Unfortunately for Donovan, his human teeth were pulled out by the Dread Doctors, likely preventing him from extending and retracting his fangs at will. Donovan also can develop lamprey mouths all over his body, all of which have round, pointed fangs around its entire diameter; he used such a mouth on the palm of his hand to bite Stiles Stilinski. Josh Diaz, whose Chimera nature remains unknown, possessed unique fangs to those of any other species on the series-- they were long and thin, like those of a Kanima or a Wendigo, but they were arranged similar to that of a Werewolf, with the central incisors being the longest and the lateral incisors and canine teeth tapering in length. Hellhound Hellhounds, fire-based canine spirits who use humans as their vessels on earth, possess one the most unique sets of fangs thus far, with their largest teeth being on their lower jaw, similar to tusks, though they still have the typical canine fangs on their upper jaw as well. Their fangs are not double-rowed like that of a Kanima or a Wendigo, and they are flat rather than rounded, but they are quite crowded, and every fang comes to a very sharp point. Kanima The Kanima, a reptilian shapeshifter believed to be a mutated form of the Werewolf condition, has round, needle-thin and sharp fangs in double rows in both their upper and lower jaws, similar in shape and size to that of the Wendigo. Like Hellhounds, Kanimas' fangs are very pointed, but the color of their fangs are almost translucent in a way. Kitsune Only one type of Kitsune, a shapeshifting fox spirit, has been shown thus far to have fangs, and that is the dark Kitsune known as the Void Kitsune or Nogitsune. Their fangs are round and look like an enlarged form of a fox's fangs, only instead of being made of bone, they appear to be a chrome metallic color. These fangs were seen both with the unknown Nogitsune who possessed the Kumicho, a leader of the Yakuza crime family in Japan in the 1980s, and with the Nogitsune who possessed Corporal Rhys in 1943, though he did not demonstrate fangs while he was possessing the human Stiles Stilinski in 2011. Löwenmensch A Löwenmensch is a supernatural hybrid of a Werewolf and a lion and is known for its extremely powerful bite force, allowing it to easily chomp through a human skull; it is unknown if this bite force is a natural capability of the creature due to its hybrid nature or if the one known Löwenmensch, Garrett Douglas, was simply enhanced by the Ghost Riders venom and the Dread Doctors' green serum. Unlike their Werewolf counterparts, whose fangs look flat like a human's but which develop pointed ends, Douglas' fangs more closely resemble that of a true wolf, with the round, sharp shape and with the canines much longer and sharper than the central and lateral incisors. Wendigo Wendigos possess rows and rows of extremely sharp teeth, similar in size and appearance to that of a Wendigo, only their fangs are whiter and less translucent. Their fangs are used to tear human flesh, as they are cannibalistic creatures. Werecoyote, Werejaguar, and Werewolf Werecreatures tend to have fangs that are similar to their human teeth, only sharper and longer. They also tend to change shape over time, particularly in Werewolves who ascend from Beta status to Alpha status or vice versa. For example, Scott McCall's fangs initially had flat and blunt central incisors, somewhat slanted lateral incisors, and long, sharp canines. However, when he ascended to True Alpha status, his lateral incisors became as long and as thin as his canines. A similar transformation occurred with Derek Hale, whose central and lateral incisors were blunt and flat while his canines were long and sharp, which eventually led his lateral incisors to become sharp and pointed as well. Fangs also vary among individuals. Peter Hale's fangs are so large that it impairs his speech, as his upper and lower canines are long and thick, while his front teeth seem flat and blunt. Corinne's Werecoyote fangs are short and round, similar to that of a true coyote, while her daughter Malia's fangs are flat and blunt with the exception of her canines. In his bestial form, The Beast of Gevaudan has rows of sharp teeth, being nearly just as sharp and dangerous has his actual fangs. Trivia * For reasons unknown, Scott McCall's "Alpha fangs" disappeared and returned to his previous "Beta fangs" sometime during Season 5. ** Similarly, Derek Hale never lost his "Alpha fangs" even after he returned to Beta/Omega status in mid-Season 3. Gallery Fangs chimera tracy.jpg|Kanima-Werewolf Chimera (Tracy Stewart) Angry tracy.jpg|Kanima-Werewolf Chimera (Tracy Stewart) Fangs chimera josh tbobh.jpg|Unknown Chimera (Josh Diaz) Donovan wendigo teeht.png|Lamprey-Wendigo Chimera (Donovan Donati) Fangs chimera donovan lamprey mouth.gif|Lamprey-Wendigo Chimera (Donovan Donati) Fangs chimera theo.gif|Werewcoyote-Werewolf Chimera (Theo Raeken) Glowing eyes fangs chimera theo.jpg|Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera (Theo Raeken) Hellhound parrish fangs.png|Hellhound (Jordan Parrish) Fangs hellhound parrish.png|Hellhound (Jordan Parrish) Fangs kanima jackson.jpg|Kanima (Jackson Whittemore) Kitsune nogitsune fangs.jpg|Kitsune (Void/Nogitsune) Fangs nogitsune rhys.jpg|Kitsune (Void/Nogitsune) Fangs lowenmensch garrett douglas 2.jpg|Löwenmensch (Garrett Douglas) Fangs lowenmensh garrett douglas.jpg|Löwenmensch (Garrett Douglas) Fangs lowenmensch garrett douglas 1.jpg|Löwenmensch (Garrett Douglas) Shapeshifting fangs eyes malia tdm.gif|Werecoyote (Malia Tate) Glowing eyes werecoyote malia 5.gif|Werecoyote (Malia Tate) Fangs werecoyote malia.png|Werecoyote (Malia Tate) Fangs werejaguar kate tdm.gif|Werejaguar (Kate Argent) Fangs werejaguar kate tdm.jpg|Werejaguar (Kate Argent) 3x03 Boyd wolf form.png|Beta Werewolf (Vernon Boyd) 2x11 Boyd Wolf eyes.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Vernon Boyd) Liam and nolan triggers.gif|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Liam dunbar ouroboros fangs.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Teen-wolf-609-liam-theo.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Liam dunbar fangs condition terminal.gif|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) 5S Liam shows Hayden.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) 4x04 Liam's gold eyes.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Fangs werewolf liam parasomnia 1.gif|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Fangs werewolf liam parasomnia.gif|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Fangs werewolf liam ied.gif|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Fangs werewolf liam ouroboros.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 16 Lie Ability Liam getting angry.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) 4x04 Liam transforming.png|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) Fangs beta liam ied.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Liam Dunbar) 3x09 Cora wolf eyes and fangs.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Cora Hale) S1 derek.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Shapeshifting fangs claws derek bg.gif|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Glowing eyes fangs omega derek.gif|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Glowing eyes fangs beta derek 2.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs werewolf derek wolf's bane.gif|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs beta derek kate.gif|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs beta derek wolf's bane.gif|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) 3x16 happy halloween.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs beta isaac sf.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Isaac Lahey) Fangs werewolf isaac silverfinger.gif|Beta Werewolf (Isaac Lahey) Scott mccall scafl fangs glowing eyes.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs werewolf scott tattoo.gif|Beta Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs werewolf scott unleashed 1.gif|Beta Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs beta scott wolf moon.png|Beta Werewolf (Scott McCall) Jackson in beta-omega form.png|Beta Werewolf (Jackson Whittemore) Fangs omega jackson mp.jpg|Beta Werewolf (Jackson Whittemore) 3x24 Aiden blue eyes.jpg|Omega Werewolf (Aiden Steiner) Fangs omega ethan 1.jpg|Omega Werewolf (Ethan Steiner) Fangs alpha ennis unleashed.png|Augmented Alpha Werewolf (Ennis) Code breaker derek the alpha.jpg|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs alpha derek fireflies.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) Mgid-arc-content-mtv.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs werewolf derek fireflies.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) Fangs werewolf derek shape shifted.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) Glowing eyes fangs alpha derek ip.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Derek Hale) 3x01 Alpha Kali.png|Augmented Alpha Werewolf (Kali) Fangs scott illuminated.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs scott time of death.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs scott anchors.gif|Alpha Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs scott heartless.jpg|Alpha Werewolf (Scott McCall) Fangs alpha scott dm.jpg|Alpha Werewolf (Scott McCall) Category:Powers